Guérir de ses blessures
by Virginie31
Summary: Première fanfiction sur Castle. L'histoire se situe après l'épisode final de la saison 3. Je n'arrive âs vraiment à résumer... Disons que Castle va faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour aider Kate à guérir.
1. Chapter 1

Guérir de ses blessures

Richard Castle se précipita hors du taxi et marcha rapidement jusqu'aux portes de l'hôpital. Il traversa le hall en toute hâte, tourna deux fois à droite pour rejoindre l'ascenseur, puis se ravisa et se dirigea finalement vers les escaliers qu'il monta quatre à quatre. Il finit par atteindre son but, à la fois nerveux et heureux. Il salua les deux policiers en faction devant la porte.

Dix jours.

Il avait passé dix longues journées à ses côtés, à guetter le moindre signe de vie. Bien sûr, les machines auxquelles elle était reliée prouvaient qu'elle était vivante, mais ses yeux restaient désespérément clos et son corps était bien trop immobile.

La veille au soir, Martha avait convaincu son fils de rentrer pour dormir dans un vrai lit. « Richard, chéri, avait-elle dit d'un ton avisé, la dernière chose dont elle aura besoin en se réveillant, c'est d'un homme épuisé. »

Il avait tenté de protester, mais il avait fini par écouter le conseil de sa mère. Après une nuit assez agitée, il avait reçu un texto de Lanie. Trois mots pleins d'espoir : « Kate est réveillée ».

Et il était là, devant la chambre 324, ne sachant pas trop comment entrer. Il inspira profondément. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait entendu les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés et il n'était pas sûr non plus que cet instant précis était le bon moment pour aborder le sujet. Il voulait simplement la voir, lui parler, la sentir vivante.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kate Beckett ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis dix jours, en plein milieu de la nuit, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait ni de la raison qui l'y avait amenée. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le nom de Castle, immédiatement suivit par un désespoir profond lié à l'absence de l'objet de ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, mais son esprit semblait être focalisé sur l'écrivain.<p>

La douleur, sourde mais bien présente, occulta un instant Castle et la ramena à la raison de sa présence en ce lieu. Montgomery. Les funérailles. Une détonation. Un cri. La douleur.

Des bribes de conversation, distantes, éparses, lui revinrent en mémoire. Rien de cohérent. Elle se sentait épuisée et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à nouveau , elle fut immédiatement éblouie par la lumière qui venait des fenêtres. Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Une infirmière vérifiait ses constantes et lui sourit.

« Bon retour parmi nous. Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

Kate acquiesça. Parler lui semblait trop difficile et certainement bien trop épuisant pour l'instant. Elle tenta de se redresser mais grimaça.

- Il faut limiter vos mouvement au maximum pour le moment. Si vous voulez vous redresser, utilisez la télécommande du lit. La douleur est supportable ?

Nouveau mouvement de tête de la part de Kate.

- Bien. Si la douleur devenait trop importante, on pourra augmenter les doses de morphine. Je vais prévenir le docteur St James pour qu'il passe vous voir ce matin, sur son temps de consultation. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, sonnez. »

Elle désigna la télécommande avec le bouton d'alerte, sourit de nouveau et sortit de la chambre.

Le médecin était arrivé peu après. Il se voulait rassurant ; le pire était passé. Son léger coma avait permis à son organisme de récupérer plus vite que si elle avait été consciente, ce qui représentait un mal pour un bien. Bien entendu, la convalescence serait encore assez longue, mais elle s'en sortait bien. En partant, il lui dit qu'il allait faire prévenir ses proches. L'esprit de Kate se focalisa à nouveau sur Castle. Il fallait qu'elle le voie. Il n'était pas là alors qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de lui. Sur ces pensées, le sommeil l'envahit à nouveau.

La troisième fois qu'elle émergea ce jour-là, Kate sourit en sentant que quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Elle tourna doucement la tête vers la gauche et ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'homme assis à côté d'elle. Josh. Une immense déception l'envahit et son sourire s'effaça. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de sourire alors que son petit ami était assis à côté d'elle, visiblement inquiet, et qu'il lui tenait la main ? Josh lui parlait. Elle le regardait mais elle n'écoutait pas. Où était Castle ? Elle se surprit à penser qu'il aurait dû être là, à la place de Josh, et éprouva aussitôt des remords.

* * *

><p>Castle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. Il vit d'abord Josh, debout, tenant la main de Kate. Il lui parlait, lui promettant de rester à New York le temps de sa convalescence. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Rick dans la pièce. Ce dernier se racla la gorge et s'approcha du lit. Josh le salua et Kate tourna la tête vers lui. Elle parvint à murmurer :<p>

« Castle.

Il lui sourit en retour.

- Enfin réveillée, lieutenant ?

Kate déglutit difficilement ; le soulagement se lisait dans son regard.

- J'avais peur que vous ne veniez pas... dit-elle dans un souffle.

Josh venait de lâcher sa main mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle regardait Castle dans les yeux. Il allait prendre la parole lorsque Josh le devança.

- Je dois y aller.

Il embrassa Kate sur le front avant d'ajouter :

- Je peux vous parler, Richard ?

Castle haussa les sourcils, promit à Kate de revenir immédiatement et suivit Josh à l'extérieur de la chambre, visiblement inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Les médecins vous ont dit quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elle va...

- Elle va bien, coupa Josh. Et elle ira de mieux en mieux. Simplement, ce n'est plus à moi de m'en occuper maintenant.

Castle le regardait, interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Josh prit une inspiration et eut comme un petit rire avant de dire :

- Je vais partir, Richard.

Un instant, Castle pensa que Josh voulait lui passer le relais auprès de Kate pour la journée. Connaissant le fort caractère de la jeune femme, il se dit qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas aimé savoir que quelqu'un veillait sur elle comme on veille sur un enfant. D'où la conversation dans le couloir, sans doute.

- Aura-t-on le plaisir de vous revoir demain ?

- Non. Quand je dis partir, je veux dire... vraiment, loin. Médecin Sans Frontières m'a proposé une mission en Asie. Je pensais refuser vu les circonstances, mais finalement...

Cette fois, la réalité des propos de Josh frappa Richard. Le choc se lut sur son visage. Castle n'avait jamais aimé Josh. Non pas que ce ne fut pas un chic type ; un homme qui sauve des vies chaque jour et qui travaille pour MSF ne peut pas foncièrement être mauvais. Oui mais voilà, il tenait Kate éloigné de l'écrivain en entretenant avec elle une relation, tout en ne la comblant pas comme lui aurait pu le faire. Il maîtrisa la colère dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui répondit.

- Kate est à l'hôpital et vous... vous partez ? Mais vous venez de lui promettre de rester !

- Un triste sourire se dessina sur le visage de Josh.

- J'ai essayé, Richard... Vraiment, j'ai essayé de faire marcher notre relation. J'ai renoncé à des missions pour elle ; j'ai mis de côté mon travail, chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginée possible avant... avant elle.

Sa voix s'était éteinte et Castle comprit à quel point Josh tenait à elle.

- Mais voilà... je suis arrivé une demie heure avant vous. Elle n'a pas prononcé un mot pendant tout ce temps. Et vous, vous franchissez à peine le pas de la porte qu'elle dit votre nom. C'est de vous dont elle a besoin, pas de moi.

- Elle a besoin de tout le soutien possible.

- Croyez-en mon expérience. Sa rémission sera plus rapide si elle n'est pas préoccupée par notre relation, par le choix qu'elle doit faire. En partant, je la libère de ce choix. Si elle veut toujours de moi à mon retour, je serai là.

A nouveau, ce sourire triste face auquel Castle ne put réprimer un sentiment de culpabilité. Josh mit sa main sur l'épaule de l'écrivain et murmura :

- En attendant, prenez soin d'elle. »

Rick soupira. La silhouette de l'ex petit ami avait disparu au bout du couloir. Il entra de nouveau dans la chambre et sourit à Kate. En le voyant, elle prit sa main, ferma les yeux et s'endormit, soulagée. Elle savait maintenant qu'il serait là à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha Rodgers fulminait. Ils allaient l'entendre, oh ça oui ! S'ils croyaient pouvoir profiter d'elle sous prétexte qu'elle était une femme... mûre... Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Elle plaqua avec force la lettre qu'elle venait de lire sur le comptoir, au moment où son fils arrivait dans la cuisine. Il finissait de boutonner la manche de sa chemise.

« Quel geste dramatique, Mère ! Un problème ?

Elle redressa la tête, étonnée.

- Richard, que fais-tu ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être à l'hôpital auprès de Kate ? Oh non, ne me dis pas qu'elle ne supporte déjà plus de t'avoir auprès d'elle !

Il sourit.

- Non...

Un air inquiet se peint soudain sur son visage.

- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait se lasser de moi aussi vite ?

Martha ne put réprimer un sourire devant l'air penaud de son fils. Il secoua la tête, ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit du jus d'oranges.

- Si je suis rentré, c'est parce que la politique de l'hôpital n'est pas la même pour les personnes dans le coma et pour celles qui sont conscientes. Les médecins considèrent que la présence continue d'un proche auprès des premières ne peut que les aider à guérir, alors que la présence continue du même proche auprès des secondes ne peut que _retarder_ leur guérison.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton sarcastique.

- Et tu sais parfaitement qu'ils ont raison.

Elle se tut un court moment, regarda son fils et reprit.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es contrarié ; tu as essayé de charmer l'infirmière pour pouvoir rester et ça n'a pas fonctionné !

- Mère ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton offusqué.

Il la regarda, feignant d'affecter un air grave.

- Cette Amy est un vrai Cerbère. Même mon sourire spécial n'a pas fonctionné...

Martha partit à rire. Richard avisa la lettre sur le bar.

- C'est cette lettre qui t'a poussée à maltraiter mon bar ?

Elle soupira.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Des soucis avec les travaux du studio. Il semblerait que les ouvriers aient peint les murs destinés à être abattus au lieu des autres. Et maintenant, ils me demandent de payer le double pour peindre les bons murs.

Nouveau soupir.

- Je me dis parfois que je dois être folle de me lancer dans une telle aventure à mon âge.

Castle prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

- Quarante-cinq ans, ce n'est pas si âgé …

Elle sourit à nouveau. Un silence s'installa dans la cuisine. Richard finissait son verre de jus de fruits. Ce fut sa mère qui brisa le silence.

- Tu as l'air de revivre, murmura-t-elle.

Il redressa la tête et la regarda intensément dans les yeux. Le temps n'était plus à la légèreté.

- Elle est en vie. Elle m'a regardé. Elle m'a parlé. Alors oui, je suppose que je revis.

Martha pencha sa tête sur le côté, émue.

- Tu le lui a dit ?

Nul besoin d'expliciter.

- Oui. Juste après... tu sais... Je la tenais dans mes bras et...

Il étouffa un sanglot.

- J'ai tellement cru la perdre ».

Martha fit le tour du bar et vint serrer son fils dans ses bras. Sa relation avec Kate, elle le savait, n'était pas destinée à n'être qu'une relation amicale. Et elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils ne perdraient pas une minute de plus.

* * *

><p>Au cours de l'une des multiples visites des infirmières, Kate avait vu un homme en uniforme devant sa porte. Ses amis, qui étaient tous passés la voir, ne lui en avaient pas parlé. Cependant, s'il y avait des gardes devant la porte, il était évident qu'elle courait toujours un danger. Elle fronça les sourcils, comme elle le faisait souvent devant son tableau blanc. De deux choses l'une, pensa-t-elle ; soit ils n'ont pas arrêté le tireur, soit ils l'ont eu mais ils craignent une nouvelle tentative de meurtre.<p>

Elle ferma les yeux en repensant aux événements de ces derniers jours. Elle était si concentrée sur son discours, si émue aussi d'enterrer son capitaine, son ami, qu'elle n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Elle avait failli mourir. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle n'avait jamais été si proche de la mort que ces derniers temps. Et en même temps, elle n'avait jamais été si proche de Castle.

Elle avait failli mourir de froid dans les bras de Castle ; elle avait failli être soufflée par une bombe en tenant la main de Castle ; elle avait échappé à la mort dans ce hangar grâce à Castle ; on lui avait tiré dessus et elle avait réchappé à la mort de justesse dans les bras de... Castle. Castle, Castle, Castle. Encore et toujours ce nom, et le désespoir de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés tout le jour. Maudites heures de visite !

Elle changea de position dans son lit. Elle commençait à avoir mal au dos à force de rester allongée.

La détective en elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son esprit se focalisait sur l'écrivain plutôt que sur son agresseur, sur la mort de Montgomery et sur tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à la mort de sa mère.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Lanie. Kate sourit. Elle avait besoin de discuter avec une amie. Lanie s'approcha de son lit et embrassa doucement Kate.

« Hey... Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait tirer dessus, je suppose. J'ai mal, mais ça va.

- Tu n'es pas passée loin, tu sais ?

Kate ne dit rien mais elle acquiesça.

- Tu as vu Ryan et Esposito ?

- Ils sont passés hier en fin de journée.

- Ils t'ont dit ce qui s'était passé ?

Elle regarda Lanie intensément. Non, elle n'avait pas su exactement ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait juste su qu'on lui avait tiré dessus. Des bribes de souvenirs étaient venus compléter le peu d'informations qu'on avait bien voulu lui donner. La détonation, la voix de Castle, la sensation de s'effondrer, les bras de Castle, la voix de Castle à nouveau, un étrange sentiment mêlant une joie intense et une peur extrême. Et puis plus rien, jusqu'à la veille, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée.

- Le tireur était embusqué derrière une pierre tombale à 300 mètres environ de la tribune. Il n'a tiré qu'une fois. Tu étais clairement sa cible, pas de doute là-dessus. On ne l'a pas retrouvé, ce qui peut paraître étonnant étant donné le nombre de policiers présents au mètre carré...

Elle reprit, après un silence.

- Tu sais, Castle t'a sauvée. S'il n'avait pas crié ton nom, si tu n'avais pas fait ce léger mouvement, la balle se serait fichée dans ton cœur, et pas quelques centimètres au-dessous.

Kate assimila l'information. Elle lui devait donc la vie, encore une fois. Lanie poursuivit :

- Il y a deux gardes devant ta porte jour et nuit. Kevin et Javier ont écumé le cimetière en quête de preuves. Ils n'ont rien trouvé mais ils continuent à y croire...

Une larme perla sur la joue de Kate.

- Il ne faut pas, Lanie... Il faut qu'ils laissent tomber. Je ne veux pas qu'ils risquent leur vie pour moi.

Lanie prit doucement son amie dans ses bras.

- Chhhhhh... ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sont des professionnels.

Kate pleurait.

- Non Lanie. Montgomery était un professionnel, et il est mort. Moi aussi, j'ai failli mourir. Castle avait raison. Tous ceux qui ont touché à cette enquête sont morts. Il faut qu'ils arrêtent.

Lanie la berçait doucement quand Castle entra dans la chambre. Le grand sourire qu'il arborait s'effaça lorsqu'il vit la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Lanie et Kate se séparèrent. Cette dernière essuya ses larmes et essaya d'afficher un sourire rassurant.

- Il n'y a rien, Castle. Venez plutôt vous asseoir, dit-elle en désignant la chaise.

Lanie se leva et promit de repasser le lendemain. Elle embrassa de nouveau Kate, salua Castle et sortit de la pièce, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Restés seuls dans la chambre d'hôpital, Castle et Beckett étaient silencieux. Kate respirait profondément pour se calmer, tandis que l'écrivain la regardait, préoccupé.

- Je ne vous ai pas remercié, lui dit-elle en levant la tête pour le regarder.

- Remercié pour..., répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie ; apparemment, votre cri m'a fait bouger suffisamment pour que la balle loupe mon cœur. Donc... merci...

Castle afficha un air de fausse modestie, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Vous savez, c'est ce que nous, les écrivains, nous faisons au quotidien... sauver la vie de notre partenaire, quoi de plus banal...

Elle eut un petit rire et secoua doucement la tête.

- C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, c'est presque quotidien.

- Vous ne risquez rien pour le moment, Kate, dit-il d'un ton rassurant. On se relaie devant votre porte nuit et jour et...

- Je sais, coupa-t-elle. Lanie me l'a dit.

A nouveau un silence. Elle paraissait soucieuse. Il lui prit doucement la main. Kate regarda leurs mains jointes, puis elle regarda Castle.

- Ça va aller maintenant, je ne laisserai personne vous faire de mal.

Elle acquiesça et souffla :

- Je sais, Castle...

Puis elle reprit, un peu plus fort.

- Je n'ai pas vu Josh. Il m'avait dit qu'il repasserait aujourd'hui, mais...

- Oh... oui. Josh.

Elle se redressa et le fixa, ignorant la douleur provoquée par son mouvement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

Castle la fixa en retour. Ce n'était pas à lui de le lui dire. Josh aurait dû prendre ses responsabilités. Ce n'était tout de même pas à lui, Richard Castle, de rompre avec Beckett de la part de l'homme à la moto !

- Il est parti, c'est ça ?

Castle approuva silencieusement. Il fut surpris par le ton neutre de sa voix. Cependant, le soucis se lisait toujours sur son visage.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Non.

Elle sourit doucement.

- Non Castle, ça ne va pas bien. Mon capitaine, mon ami est mort et je n'ai même pas pu lui rendre hommage correctement parce que quelqu'un, la personne qui est à l'origine du meurtre de ma mère, a essayé de me faire tuer. Ça ne va pas bien parce que mes collègues et amis continuent d'enquêter là-dessus et risquent leur vie à cause de moi. Ça ne va pas bien, parce que je mets la vie de tout mon entourage en danger et que...

Elle eut un sanglot.

Montgomery le connaissait, Richard. Durant toutes ces années, il avait la réponse à mes questions sur la mort de ma mère, et il ne m'en a rien dit. Il ne m'a même pas confié le nom de celui qui tire toutes les ficelles. Alors non, ça ne va pas ! Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit, pourquoi ? »

Elle s'effondra. Castle lâcha sa main et la prit dans ses bras, comme Lanie l'avait fait peu de temps avant. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Castle la lâcha doucement et se rassit sur sa chaise, l'air absent. Oui, elle était vivante, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il lui fallait prendre une décision importante, cruciale. Il jeta un dernier regard sur sa muse, se leva et quitta la chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte du loft, il entendit le rire clair d'Alexis. Elle était manifestement au téléphone. Elle sourit quand elle le vit.

« Je te laisse, Ash, mon père vient de rentrer.

Elle raccrocha et vint l'enlacer.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien. Mieux. Ça va, finit-il par dire, ne sachant pas vraiment comment décrire l'état de Beckett. »

Castle regarda un long moment sa fille. Elle avait grandi, elle était maintenant une jeune femme pleine de ressources et mature, mais que se passerait-il si... Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser cette idée de sa tête. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Il ferma la porte à clés, ouvrit son coffre et sortit un grande enveloppe jaune. Il la fixa un instant, referma le coffre et s'assit à son bureau. Il l'ouvrit et en extrait les dossiers qu'elle contenait.

Il les avait déjà parcourus quelques jours plus tôt, à l'hôpital, alors qu'il consultait son courrier tout en étant au chevet de Kate. Il avait été étonné par cette enveloppe, d'une épaisseur inhabituelle pour un simple courrier de fan. Il avait d'abord pensé à un manuscrit, il lui arrivait d'en recevoir, pour avis. Puis il avait ouvert l'enveloppe et il avait tout de suite reconnu l'apparence familière des dossiers du commissariat. Les sourcils froncés, il avait parcouru les pages des rapports. Il y avait des photos, des copies de relevés de comptes aussi. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qui les lui avait envoyés et pourquoi. Comprenant le danger encouru si qui que ce soit apprenait qu'il avait ceci en sa possession, il avait préféré le cacher en lieu sûr jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Or, aujourd'hui, il avait pris conscience que Kate ne guérirait jamais complètement si l'affaire n'était pas rapidement classée ; il savait aussi que jamais plus elle ne serait en sécurité si celui qui tirait les manettes n'était pas arrêté.

* * *

><p>Kate n'en pouvait plus. Ça faisait une semaine maintenant qu'elle s'était réveillée, et elle en avait plus qu'assez de rester allongée dans son lit. Ryan et Esposito étaient là. Ils avaient abandonné l'enquête, à sa demande. Esposito était assis sur le coin de la table. Il avisa une pile de livres posés près d'elle et haussa les sourcils en découvrant les titres.<p>

« Castle ne t'a amené que _ses_ livres ?

Kate sourit.

- Tu le connais, Esposito, il est un brin mégalo.

- Hey, j'ai entendu ça !

L'écrivain venait de passer la tête par la porte. Tous les quatre rirent un peu, puis Ryan se leva.

- On doit y aller, le nouveau capitaine n'est pas très accommodant sur les horaires...

- Comment est-elle ?

- Disons... commença Ryan.

- … qu'elle est tout sauf commode, finit Esposito sur un sourire.

Les deux policiers saluèrent Beckett et sortirent. La détective se précipita sur son exemplaire de Heat Wave. Castle la regarda, l'air amusé.

- Je savais que vous étiez fan, mais à ce point...

- Disons que ce roman est encore plus intéressant depuis que vous lui avez apporté toutes ces modifications.

Kate se plongea dans la lecture d'une page, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose de nouveau ?

- Rien de plus que ce qu'on avait jusque là. Mais je n'ai pas encore tout lu. »

Elle posa le livre ouvert sur le lit. Sur la page de gauche, on voyait une suite de chiffres et de noms.

Le jour où il avait rouvert l'enveloppe que Montgomery lui avait envoyée, Castle avait décidé que Beckett et lui devaient terminer l'enquête, coûte que coûte, malgré le danger que cela représentait. Pour plus de discrétion, il n'avait mis personne d'autre au courant, et il avait minutieusement scanné et collé les pages des rapports dans les exemplaires de ses livres.

Beckett se remémora le jour où il lui avait offert les livres.

« Je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez fait ça, Castle ! avait-elle dit en tournant les pages, de l'admiration dans la voix.

- C'est important pour vous, et je pense qu'au point où on en est, soit on continue d'enquêter, soit... on meurt.

_- Je_ meurs, Castle. Vous n'avez pas à vous mettre en danger pour moi, avait-elle finit par dire en chuchotant.

Il avait placé sa main sous son menton, l'avait obligée à relever la tête et avait murmuré :

- J'ai choisi mon camp, Kate. Je suis avec vous. Je ne vous laisserai pas. Jamais ».

Ils s'étaient regardés intensément. Cet échange l'avait ramenée à l'enterrement de Montgomery. Elle s'était effondrée, il était penchée au-dessus d'elle, ses bras protecteurs l'entouraient. Elle avait peur, mais soudain, il lui avait dit : « Je vous aime, Kate », et à la peur s'était mêlée une joie profonde.

Depuis ce jour, les quatre mots tournaient dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Castle. Elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. Comment aborder le sujet ? Elle n'était même pas sûre que ça se soit vraiment produit...

Kate revint à la réalité et reprit le livre posé devant elle. Ils parcoururent les dossiers pendant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière les interrompe.

« Dites-moi que je peux sortir de mon lit ! supplia Kate.

- Eh bien en fait, oui. Vos analyses sont excellentes, vos constantes aussi, c'est pourquoi le docteur St James a décidé que vous pourriez tenter de marcher dès demain.

Un réel soulagement apparut sur son visage. Castle lui sourit. L'infirmière disparut et aussitôt, Kate fronça les sourcils.

- A quoi pensez-vous ?

- Avez-vous remarqué la similitude entre les dates ?

Castle approuva.

- J'allais vous en parler. Tout ce que ces rapports reportent a eu lieu entre le 30 juillet et le 21 septembre de la même année...

- Il sortit son portable et tapota l'écran. Kate continuait de réfléchir à haute voix.

- Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est savoir quel événement s'est produit à cette période, qui pourrait expliquer des virements de comptes en comptes aussi importants, les …

- Une élection au sénat, ça vous irait ? »

* * *

><p>L'affaire était classée. Kate n'en revenait pas. Classée. Après que Castle eut découvert que la date pour l'élection du sénateur tombait en plein dans la période qu'ils avaient délimitée, il avait été aisé de remonter la piste.<p>

C'était une sombre affaire de pots de vins, de gros sous, d'intérêts mal placés. C'était l'histoire d'un petit juge qui voyait grand, qui s'était lié d'amitié avec un candidat au poste de sénateur pour qu'il appuie sa candidature à la tête de la cour suprême. C'était l'histoire d'un pourri qui avait payé des jeunes un peu paumés pour faire tomber les concurrents au poste de sénateur et ainsi assurer la victoire de son poulain. C'était l'histoire de sa mère, qui s'était trouvée dans la mauvaise ruelle au mauvais moment. C'était l'histoire d'une femme qui avait surpris une rencontre entre ledit juge et un des ados qu'elle aidait, et elle en était morte.

Kate regardait par la fenêtre. Elle se levait maintenant ; elle pouvait marcher, descendre à la cafétéria avec ses amis si elle le souhaitait. Elle était autorisée à revêtir autre chose que la blouse d'hôpital. De vrais vêtements. Elle n'avait pas eu cette liberté de mouvement depuis des semaines, mais pourtant, elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre.

La raison de son malaise était simple : elle se sentait apeurée, fragile. Castle avait eu raison lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle se cachait derrière le meurtre de sa mère au lieu de vivre. Mais maintenant que l'affaire était résolue, maintenant que Josh n'était plus là, elle se sentait vulnérable, comme mise à nue. _Naked Heat_, songea-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

On frappa doucement à la porte. Lanie entra.

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va... je crois.

Lanie la serra dans ses bras.

- Ton prince charmant n'est pas là ?

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

- Lanie, Castle n'est pas mon prince charmant !

- Peut-être, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire complice, mais tu savais très bien de qui je parlais !

- Nous sommes amis, Lanie. Amis et partenaires. Ça s'arrête là.

- Non, Kate. Ryan et Esposito sont amis et partenaires. Toi et Castle, vous êtes... Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes, mais vous n'êtes pas qu'amis et partenaires.

Le discours de Lanie ramena Kate à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Castle le jour de la mort de Montgomery. _Est-ce que c'est ce que nous sommes ? _Elle ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, mais Lanie la coupa.

- Kate, on parle d'un homme qui continue de te suivre dans tes enquêtes alors qu'il a assez d'éléments pour écrire plus de livres qu'une vie entière ne suffirait pas à lire ! On parle d'un homme qui a risqué sa vie à de multiples reprises à tes côtés. Il t'a suivi à Los Angeles alors que tu flirtais dangereusement avec les limites de la loi. Il a minutieusement scanné des centaines de pages de rapports de police pour que tu termines l'enquête de ta vie. Pour l'amour du ciel, Kate ! Il a créé une fondation au nom de ta mère et l'a créditée de plusieurs centaines de milliers de dollars. Qui fait ça ? »

Kate était bouche bée. Elle prit une inspiration, comme si elle essayait de dire quelque chose, mais elle se tut. Elle attrapa sa veste, passa devant Lanie et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre. Son amie savait qu'il aurait été plus prudent de la retenir, mais elle savait aussi que ces deux-là avaient attendu trop longtemps.

Kate pressait frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Il fallait qu'elle le voie, maintenant. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent pour payer le taxi, mais elle se dit qu'elle improviserait une fois là-bas. La sonnerie caractéristique retentit lorsque l'ascenseur atteint son étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Castle. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, se regardant dans les yeux. Puis Kate fit un pas en avant, passa ses bras autour du cou de Castle et l'embrassa doucement. Après une courte hésitation, il lui rendit son baiser, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur eux.


End file.
